The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors conveying articles through a process and more particularly to conveyors with embedded temperature sensors used to establish, maintain, or restore the temperature of the conveyors to a predetermined range ahead of, internal to, or behind the process.
For many continuous processing devices, such as ovens, cookers, coolers, freezers, heaters, dryers, proofers, and shrink-wrap tunnels, the temperature of the continuous transport medium, or conveyor, is critical to the processing of articles conveyed on the conveyor. The temperature of the continuous conveyor itself can affect the process. For example, if a conveyor is too warm or too cold when it enters a cooker, proofer, heater, dryer, cooler, or freezer, the ultimate quality of the products conveyed on the conveyor will be degraded. In the case of shrink-wrap tunnels, there is an optimum surface temperature range for the conveyor. If the temperature of the conveyor is too low, the conveyor may be pumping energy unnecessarily out of the tunnel. Worse, the shrink-wrap film may not shrink correctly around the package being transported. If the temperature of the conveyor is too high, the film may stick to the conveyor itself.